Shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall
by emmaswaning
Summary: One slow day at work, Jane notices that her friend–a bounty hunter named Emma Swan–hasn't been around for a while. With Maura in tow, she travels to the mysterious town of Storybrooke, Maine, in search of her friend. Begins where the winter finale (Queen of Hearts) left off, and will eventually have a chapter per episode. Eventual Rizzles/Swan Queen. Reviews are more than welcome!
1. The World Comes to Storybrooke

**a/n:** This has been in my head for a long, long, _long _time. I've been meaning to publish this earlier but I never got around to it. Since the show is getting better and better and there's a two week hiatus until the next episode, I figured I may as well publish it and get writing before the show gets too far ahead that I can't keep up. This takes place right after Queen of Hearts. I'll eventually attach each chapter to a specific episode once I get it on the right track. Until then, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Regina Mills was never one to forgive very easily.

In the case of Emma Swan, the wanderer–turned–biological–mother–turned–saviour, she had at least expected something from the woman – anything – considering she had just saved her life. Not only her life, either, but also the life of the town's beloved Snow White. At the thought of Snow, the young innocence that once was, Regina's mouth turned sour. As she turned the lonely street corner that led to the Mills residence, a car passed her. One that she didn't recognize. She turned around and watched as two women got out of the car, stretching and slipping on their jackets. Her eyes widened at seeing two strangers in her small town.

"It appears the world just came to Storybrooke," Regina muttered to herself.

The two women noticed her and she approached them, wondering what two strangers were doing in Storybrooke – her town; it was rare that Regina didn't know the goings on of the town and this made her unsettled and slightly agitated.

"Hello," Regina greeted, with the last ounce of her politeness, "Welcome to Storybrooke." With the help of street lamps, Jane saw the woman's outstretched hand and opted to shake it.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, Boston P.D. And you are?"

"Regina Mills," Regina smiled icily at Jane, "_Mayor_ Mills, more correctly."

The blonde appeared behind Jane and smiled. "Mayor? That's quite impressive."

"Thank you."

"Maura Isles," Maura stuck her hand out and Regina reluctantly shook it. She had had enough of the Charming family and being nice for one day.

"If you don't mind me asking, what business does a detective and a–" Regina turned to Maura, raising her brows, prompting her to finish.

"Medical examiner," Maura answered.

"–medical examiner have in Maine?"

"I'm looking for Emma Swan," Jane replied.

"Emma Swan?" Regina repeated. Jane could visibly see the heartbreak in her eyes, her uneasy expression, the tightness settling in her jaw, "She's at the diner..._celebrating_."She spat out the last word of the sentence and sighed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired, and I'm going to turn in for the evening."

* * *

When Regina was inside her home, she shut the door and sagged against it, releasing the breath that she hadn't realize she'd been holding in. How the hell am I going to deal with this? She snuck over the large window in her living room and watched as the two strangers continued walking down the street until they were out of sight. Jane and Maura began walking down the street to the diner. "I hit a nerve there, didn't I?" Jane asked aloud. Maura nodded and the click clack of her Jimmy Choo's echoed in the empty street.

"I'd say you did," Maura replied. "The tightening of her jaw seemed to be evidence of aggression or pent up frustration."

"Well, this must be the diner," Jane pointed to the large establishment in front of them and smiled upon seeing Emma through the window, sitting at the counter.

The two women proceeded to step up to the diner until they reached the door and the bell dinged, signalling their entrance. Slowly, heads began turning in the diner as people realized that they weren't familiar with either Jane or Maura. Emma's head was the last to turn, engrossed in a conversation with the child who sat beside her. Her eyes widened and the french fry she had been eating promptly fell to her plate. She jumped from her spot and pulled Jane into a hug. The rest of the diner and Maura stood in awe and watched as Emma hugged the stranger she had yet to introduce. The pixie–haired woman who sat at the counter stood up and put a hand to Emma's shoulder.

"Emma, who's _this_?"

Emma smiled at the woman. "Sn–Mary Margaret," she corrected herself, "this is my friend Detective Jane Rizzoli from Boston."

"And _her_?" Snow questioned.

"Doctor Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner."

Jane noted the patches of dirt on both Emma and Mary Margaret's clothing, the slight stench of the woods and scuff marks on their boots. "You two been hunting?"

Emma seemed to try and think of her answer, quickly, "Something like that."

"What brings you to town?" A short man at the counter with an unpleasant expression asked.

"I got worried about you, Emma. We've known each other for how long, and you then pack and leave with no messages, no trace, it's like you fell off the face of the earth!"

"Though that's scientifically impossible," Maura cut in. "Gravity assures that–"

Jane cast her a look that said, _Maura, not now_, and Maura stopped herself.

Emma shrugged, "I'm sorry I worried you, Jane, I was just...needed here. I'll explain more when I can, I promise," she cleared her throat. "In the mean time, how about you stay for a drink?"

"I'd like that."

Jane turned to discuss something with Maura and Snow promptly tugged Emma to the other side of the restaurant where James sat, a pensive expression on his face. "Emma, we can _not_ have strangers here! Do you have any idea what would happen if they were to see magic? This could put us all in jeopardy, and I think it's best that they leave. Especially with Regina here, who knows what she's concocting?"

"Hey," Emma's brows furrowed and she seemed to take personal offense to the attack at Regina's expense. "In case you forgot, Regina just saved our lives not two hours ago, so go easy on her, will you?"

"What about _them_?" Ruby leaned over the counter, pointing to Jane and Maura. "Regina may be fine for now, but how are we going to keep them away from everything in the town?"

Emma sighed, "I don't know, but I'll figure something out."

* * *

Emma pointed Jane and Maura into the direction of an Inn that wasn't too far from the restaurant, and owned by the same woman as well. After putting a few bills on the counter, Jane and Maura had a room at the Inn. The sky was becoming dark as dusk faded into night. Maura wanted to see more of Storybrooke, suddenly reinvigorated from the nap she had in the car. Jane and Maura walked back from the Inn to the car, driving it across the small town and parking it in the lot. Just as they entered the inn, they ran into Ruby, arms full of towels, bathrobes, and other toiletries.

"We never got formally introduced," Jane stuck out her hand. "Jane Rizzoli."

"Ruby," She answered quickly. "Granny sent me, she told me to give you these when I saw you again. I must've forgot to stock your room and she just turned in for the night."

Maura and Jane each took some of the toiletries and a robe and several towels. "Thank you, Ruby." Jane said, watching the woman leave quickly.

As Jane and Maura rounded the stairs, Maura noted the man standing by the counter, cane in hand, suit pressed. He watched both women with a careful eye and eventually left as they went in their room.

The room at the inn only had one bed, but neither woman wanted to go through the hassle of changing rooms or complaining to people who already seemed sick of them. They fell asleep relatively quickly, Jane's arm draped protectively over Maura as they slept. When they woke up, they went for breakfast at the diner. They were greeted with one–word answers and inert gestures. Jane hadn't seen Emma until she walked through the diner that morning, a badge at her hip.

"Wait, Emma, you're _Sheriff_?" Jane asked incredulously, "Since when?"

"A lot happens in a year," Emma answered simply. She grabbed a coffee with a smile from Ruby, "I have to get to the station, but I'll talk to you later. We can have coffee?"

"Sure."

* * *

Cora and Captain Hook were at the docks. They had been there for just a day or two, setting up in the dark when everyone was out celebrating their victory. _Victory_, Cora thought, to a battle that hasn't truly even begun yet. Cora spent her time around town, doing things without Hook at her side. They were partners in crime, but they had their own scores to settle. Hook's ship was hidden, as was whoever was on it. The moment he stepped on, he wasn't visible, which came in handy when he wished to spy on the crocodile he wished to skin.

The day had gone by without anything particularly noteworthy happening. They visited a few shops, bought flowers, had dinner, and received unpleasant glances from nearly every member of the town. The only person who really held up a conversation with Jane and Maura was Emma. The man they had seen at the counter the night before wasn't there, but he was at the diner that morning, taking a very peculiar interest in what Jane and Maura had to say.

* * *

Ruby cheerily set down his plate, "Here's your breakfast, Mr. Gold."

"Thank you, dearie."

Jane leaned over to Maura in the booth to whisper in her ear, "Remind me to search Mr. Gold later, okay?" Maura simply nodded and bit into her pancake. Eventually, Mr. Gold stopped his halfhearted attempt at listening in on the strangers in town and enjoyed breakfast. Jane and Maura headed back to the inn to discuss the townspeople. The moment the door closed, Maura spoke, "At the diner, did you see the man at the booth? He appeared to be quite nosy."

Jane nodded, "I sure did." She walked to the window and peeled back the curtain, noting the near–empty streets and held in a scowl. "Look around, Maura, there's no one here, and it's the afternoon! Something fishy is going on here."

"_Fishy_?" Maura repeated.

Jane's eyes widened momentarily as she thought for alternative words to describe 'fishy' in a sense that Maura would understand. "Fishy, yeah, you know**–**suspicious. Unnerving."

"I agree. It's doubtful an entire town would be this docile at once unless there was something going on that we don't know about."

Jane nodded once again, finding her gun in her bag and clipping it to her belt. She buttoned up her blazer to hide the weapon and gestured to Maura silently, pointing to the door, "I think it's time we investigate this Storybrooke for ourselves."

"We've only been here a day," Maura remarked.

"I'll look around by the town line and the forest, you can take the docks and the city centre. Sound good?"

Jane nodded, "We'll meet back at the diner at eight, okay? That gives us," she brought her wrist up, "three hours. The sun is setting, we'd better get a move on." Jane quickly exited the room, not before saying, "Be careful!"

* * *

The lights in the diner were off, but in the back room, an impromptu meeting was being held. Snow and Charming were at the head of the large table that Ruby had set up in the back of the diner. The other dwarves crowded around a seated Grumpy, sitting across from Emma, who was idly biting at the tips of her nails. Emma had been tuning in and out of the conversation since she sat at the table, and it seemed better that way: it wasn't until Grumpy piped up, smacking his fist down on the table that her eyes became wide with worry.

"I say we get our axes and**–**"

"Grumpy!" Snow said in an accusatory tone, "they may not be our allies, but Emma trusts these women, and we should at least hear what she has to say."

Emma sighed in defeat, "Look, I know Jane. If she thinks there's something suspicious going on, she'll investigate until she finds something out. I know that puts a lot of you at risk**–**"

"_All_ of us," Ruby corrected.

"**–**but I'm asking you to give me a week. A week, and I'll get them out of town. Any sooner and Jane will just come back and never leave. But I need to do this. I know her, and you all are sort of...well, _fairytale characters_. Just let me handle this and I'll have her gone by the end of the week."

"All agreed?" Charming asked.

Everyone**–**even Grumpy**–**reluctantly grumbled their agreements and then exited the diner, going their own separate ways. Emma tucked her hands in her pockets and began walking down the lonely street until her parents caught up with her.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"You're sure about this, aren't you?" Snow asked, linking her arm through Charming's. "I'm not willing to lose anyone else or have us exposed. I'm not sure of the repercussions and I don't want trouble."

Snow's voice lowered, "With everything that happened with Cora back home, I'm a bit worried. If something like that were to happen**–**"

"Nothing will go wrong!" Emma attempted to reassure Snow, though she was barely convincing herself. "I'll have them gone out of our sleepy little town, and no one will have to worry about a thing."

Emma turned to leave and left her worried parents outside of the closed diner, wondering if they should hatch up a plan of their own.


	2. Strangers

Jane immediately got in her car and headed to the town line, going back where she had came in to town. Regina noticed a car pass by her home for the third time that day–_that detective's car_, she noted with a suppressed eye roll. That woman was poking the belly of a beast she had no idea even existed, and Regina was prepared to do whatever it would cost to drive that woman away. She tapped her nails on the kitchen counter and attempted to think of a plan to eradicate the nosy Bostonian. Before she could think of a plan in its entirety, a knock came to the door of her mansion. The overwhelming emptiness she faced on a regular basis due to both Emma and Henry's absence from her life was getting to be too much, but when she swung open the door and revealed the pesky blonde, Regina couldn't fight the smile on the features.

"Miss Swan."

Emma smiled, running a hand through freshly showered hair, "Please, Regina, call me Emma. After all we've been through."

"Of course. Is there something you want?"

Emma felt a pang of hurt at those particular words but she shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you and I alright. I mean**–**everything that happened at the well, I just wanted to make sure you were**–**"

"Ms.S**–**_Emma," _Regina corrected herself. "You don't have to worry about me. I've taken care of myself for a long time."

"I know, but everyone needs somebody, you know?" Emma replied, sympathy crossing her face. "I just want you to know I'm here."

Emma turned to leave, and Regina went to shut the door, but Emma turned on her heel. "Actually, wait. Can we talk about your mom?"

Regina held back her anger at the mention of her mother, and opened the door to her home, inviting Emma in. "Where did you want to start?"

* * *

Emma repeatedly smoothed her hands over her thighs, perhaps out of nervousness, she thought distantly. Regina offered her a glass of wine, which Emma gladly took (even though it was only the afternoon).

"So, my mother," Regina began, swirling the liquid in the glass around. "Why did you feel the need to bring her up?"

"She tried to take my heart," Emma blurted.

"Tried?" Regina raised her brows, incredulous. "I hope you understand my mother never '_tries_' anything; she _does_ it."

"It was just before we came back**–**just before my mom and I jumped through the portal. My mom and Cora were going at it while I was fighting Hook and Cora went to take her heart and before I could even think I just...jumped in front of her."**  
**

"Foolish," Regina remarked, sipping her wine. At the look Emma gave her, she simply shrugged. "But brave. Continue."

"So Cora reached in and tried to take my heart," Emma's hand idly traced over her heart and she gazed to a random spot in the room. "but she was blasted back by..._something_."

Regina's eyes were wide. "Blasted back?"

Emma nodded.

"Do you have any idea what it was? Because Snow said she'd discuss it with me and I sort of thought that was high on the priority list for when we got back here but she hasn't said anything and**–**"

"The Saviour, of _course_," Regina thought aloud.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have magic."

"I don't have magic," Emma quickly argued. "There's no way."

"Emma, you're sitting in the Evil Queen's living room. Is there _really_ anything out of the realm of possibility here?"

Emma sighed, "I guess you're right. But you're not so evil."

"Product of true love, there's no way you _wouldn't_ be magic."

"But Snow and Charming, they aren't magic, are they?"

Regina pursed her lips, grumbling, "You'd think so**–**they've evaded death enough times."**  
**

"So what the hell does that mean for me? How do I...work it?"

Regina clasped her hands together after setting the glass down on the table in front of her, "You may have already heard this, but remember: magic _always_ comes with a price. You can't let _it_ possess _you_; _you_ have to possess _it_."

"How do I do that?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment, "I can teach you, if you'd like."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Emma winced. "You won't turn me into a toad, will you?"

Regina shrugged and finished off her wine.

* * *

Maura's heels clicked against the wooden boards of the dock. The day was rainy and cloudy, much like a lot of days in Maine as of late. She buttoned up her peacoat and shoved her hands in her pockets, suppressing a shiver. The docks, much like the rest of Storybrooke, were essentially abandoned. She noted people by the stores at the docks but aside from that, not anyone else. Chancing a glance up at the sky, she noticed something...off.

_Very_ off.

_Seagulls can't possibly stand in mid–air_, Maura thought. She stopped and listened for a moment. The creaking of a ship? She glanced around and furrowed her brows. That was impossible, there weren't any ships on the dock. She listened again when she heard something else, something closer – footsteps. Quicker than a flash of lightning, a man appeared behind her and she stifled a yelp, turning around and taking a cautionary step back with wide eyes.

"Hello, love."

She pressed a hand to her chest, "You startled me."

"I apologize."

Maura narrowed her eyes, "How did you–I mean, where did you come from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

With his eyeliner–filled gaze, wide–toothed smile, and unnerving demeanor, Maura figured out that this man was trouble. His gesture drew her gaze to his left hand, which was more of a...well, not so much a hand as a hook.

"Is that a hook?"

He nodded, "It's where I get my name." Maura raised her brows, prompting him to continue.

"Captain Hook," Hook said it obliviously.

Maura shook her head, "That's impossible. Your name is Captain Hook? Unless of course you legally changed it."

Again, that Cheshire Cat–like smile graced Hook's face. "Don't get in the habit of doing many legal things. You know, being a pirate and all."

"Captain Hook is a fictional character, first appearing in the novel–"

Hook held his arms out, grinning, "Yet here I am."

"I think I should go," Maura whispered.

Hook stepped where she planned to, blocking her exit. "Really, there's no rush. Stay a while."

"I–"

Behind Maura, a puff of purple smoke appeared, and from that smoke, a woman emerged. Maura turned quickly and found herself cornered: the woman on one side, Hook on the other, the only option was the body of water behind Maura, and she had no intention of freezing to death in Maine's January water. The woman's hands were clasped together as she stepped forward, closing in on Maura.

"We've got a visitor, Cora," Hook said with a smirk.

Cora's brow was furrowed. "You're one of the strangers who came into town."

"How did you–"

"Dear, I believe there could be use for you after all. Hook," She said quietly, tilting her head toward the water.

Maura found her arms pinned behind her back and soon enough, she was being brought onto the ship that wasn't really there. She kicked and screamed with as much force as she could muster, but it did nothing. Considering the town was so private (and she was an unwelcome stranger) there was no one around at the docks or on the streets, no one to hear her scream, and no one to help her. She was brought below decks, tossed out of the one–handed man's grip. She hit the floor with an dull _thud_ and struggled to her feet as the woman approached her.

"Leave us."

Hook spread his arms out in a careless gesture and said, "Of course, Your Majesty."

The door closed behind them and in spite of Cora's intimidating demeanor and harsh expression, Maura stood her ground, feet planted in the centre of the small room she had been brought into. She had faced people whose outward appearances were much more fearsome than Cora's: crooked cops, serial killers, even Charles Hoyt. Clearly and confidently, she asked, "What do you want from me?"

Cora chuckled bitterly, stepping forward until she was about a foot in front of Maura, "It's simple, dear, really: you're the perfect pawn in this game."

"Game? What game?"

"I'm not planning to go into too much detail, but the fact of the matter is, I can use you to get close to my daughter again. She needs a friend–an ally–and that is exactly what I'm going to give her."

The purple cloud returned, this time at Cora's feet. In a matter of seconds, Maura was staring at an exact copy of herself, right down to her freshly applied mascara. Maura gaped at the carbon copy that stood in front of her.

Maura shook her head at Cora, "That's not possible."

"Oh, but dear, it is."

With a swing of her arm, Maura was flung against the side of the wall, unconscious, while her imposter stepped off of the ship and began her work.

* * *

"Maura? Maura, wake up!"

Jane's voice echoed through her mind and Cora finally decided that it was about time to stop feigning being passed out.

"Maura, what the hell happened?"

"Is she alright?" Emma asked.

Cora put on an expression that was confused, as if she didn't quite remember what happened, or what led her to the docks.

"I must have just passed out," Maura replied, "I'm fine now, thank you."

"Are you sure? I think you should go back to the inn," Jane replied.

"I think that's a good idea," Emma agreed.

* * *

They brought Maura back to the inn while Jane and Emma went back to the diner for coffee. Maura stepped up the stairs at the inn until she reached the landing at the top, and was stopped by the mysterious Mr. Gold.

"What business do you have here?" Gold asked suspiciously. His eyes narrowed, examining the woman in front of him.

Maura scoffed, "As I recall, my business is _my_ business."

"You may want to tread lightly, dearie," Gold said quietly.

"And why is that?"

"This is _so_ much bigger than you realize."

Maura rolled her eyes and walked to go to her room, but found that Gold was clutching her arm. "Listen here, _urchin_," Maura shook his grip, putting her hands on her hips, "threaten me again, and you won't like the consequences. Understood?"

Gold reluctantly nodded. Clearly, there were more sides to this woman than he initially thought. Maura strutted to her room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

Emma greedily bit into the scone that Ruby had set down in front of her, inhaling the food in front of a clearly horrified Jane.

"So, I have some things to tell you," Emma began, wiping her face with a napkin.

"About what?"

"Why I left Boston."

Ruby nearly dropped the plates that she was holding as she set refilled Jane and Emma's coffee cups. She eyed Emma nervously, but Emma nodded at her reassuringly.

"Yeah, I tried calling, texting, emailing–you sort of fell off the grid," Jane replied.

Emma sighed, "I have a son, Jane." Jane's mouth hung open, "He tracked me down and came to me in Boston and I had to bring him back here. One thing led to another, I became Sheriff, you know? This is my home now."

"You have a _son_?" Jane repeated.

Emma nodded, "Well, he's actually Regina's if you want to get technical."

"Regina? As in the mayor?"

Emma nodded once more.

"Shit, she's pretty scary."

"Sometimes."

* * *

Cora had spent the better part of the day staking out her daughter's home in hopes of striking up a seemingly random conversation with her. She finally got her opportunity when Regina stepped out of her house to run errands. Storybrooke was a small town, and all of the shops were on the street where in the inn was. Just as Regina turned the corner, Cora stepped out (disguised as Maura, of course), and walked quickly to catch up with her. Regina turned at the sound of high-heeled shoes clacking against the pavement, finding the newest thorn in her side _literally _at her side.

"Oh, it's _you,_" Regina said, as pleasantly as she could manage.

"How are you today, Madame Mayor?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Regina straightened our her blazer and buttoned up the sleeve at the wrist as they continued to walk. "I have a question for you, Miss Isles."

"You can call me Maura."

"_Miss Isles_," Regina quickly retorted. "If your Detective friend found Emma, why are you still here?"

"I'll ask you a question, Madame Mayor: why is everyone so concerned with us being here?"

Regina answered quickly, "We're a small town, people get unsettled with strangers."

"We won't be strangers for long," Maura replied, beginning to walk away, "we'll be here a while."


	3. Downfall

_**a/n:** this takes place during The Cricket Game. It's tweaked to fit the story, obviously, but just for clarification. I'm not including the entire episode, for length's sake, but I'll include most of the parts I find most important. Sorry this one took so long**–**I had most of it written and then it didn't get saved, so I had to redo it. This one's longer than the rest, but I hope that's ok. Thanks for those who have favourited/followed/reviewed, I really do appreciate it. Hope you enjoy~  
_

* * *

The bell in Gold's shop dinged and he sprung out from behind the counter, tapping his hands on the glass as he saw who was visiting his shop. Regina's nose crinkled at the smell of the old, dusty shop. The objects strung on the walls around her and behind Gold only intensified the musky stench, but she did her best to ignore it, and not comment on the state of the building, the chipping of the floorboards, the dust on the glass.

"Ah, what can I do for you, _Your Majesty_?"

Regina strode to the counter, hands in her pockets, until she stood in front of it, parallel to Gold. "There are strangers in town."

Gold raised his brows and straightened out the imaginary wrinkles from his shirt, "I haven't noticed."

"Cut the shit," Regina groaned. "I know that just the same as me, you're suspicious. That Maura woman, she's**–**"

"_Strange_," Gold answered distantly.

"How so?"

"I approached her at the inn and she seemed quite aggressive."

Regina nodded, "I can't be surprised on her part; you _are_ the Dark One, after all."

Gold grabbed his cane and rounded the counter, "Yes, _but_, she acted as if she already knew that."

Regina's eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?"

"Her words," Gold said. "They were a bit...uncharacteristic. I noticed her at the diner with that detective and she sounded completely different compared to my encounter with her. It's as if something**–**or _someone_**–**has taken control of her."

Regina toyed with the idea of Cora being back, but dismissed it as being impossible. _Emma and Snow took care of her back in our land, there's no possible way she'd be here._

Regina crossed her arms, "So if you're like me**–**which you are**–**I have a suspicion that you're concocting a plan to get rid of them. What did you have a mind?"

"A deal here, a deal there," Gold answered, his eerie smile creeping on to his face.

"No," Regina said sternly. "Do _not_ make a deal with them. I'd be obligated to warn them of just how wicked you are. Just give me some time and I'll find a way."

"We have magic, you know."

Regina put her hands on her hips, "Of course, but that's the easy way. Using magic puts everyone in jeopardy**–**I won't do it," she sighed, "and I'd rather not have that Charming family on my ass for using magic on Emma's friends."

"This won't be easy, dearie."

"I'm quite aware, Rumple. I'm simply pointing out that these two women could jeopardize everything that we're trying so hard to cover up, and I'm not willing to take that risk," Regina eyed the Dark One carefully as her words sunk in. "Are you?"

His expression darkened significantly, "You know I'm not."

"Then I propose we work together to...exterminate this problem," Regina took note of Gold's eerie smile, and continued. "Just to be clear, this is _not_ a deal of any sorts; I will be signing no contract, nor shaking any hands."

"Not _yet_."

Regina turned and left the shop, Rumplestiltskin's impish laugh ringing in her ears.

* * *

Jane was fast asleep in her bed, lightly snoring, turned opposite to Maura. Slipping on the closest pair of heels, Maura tiptoed out of the room and shut the door as quietly as she could, walking down the stairs of the inn, past the desk, and into the night. As she turned into the nearest deserted alley, a cloud of purple smoke descended over 'Maura', changing her back to her true from**–**Cora. She cracked her neck, "I do _not_ know how she stands those heels every day." Cora kept a careful eye on Regina. She took note of the look in Regina's eyes when Emma stopped her from leaving the diner at their celebratory dinner (and the way the blonde stood up for her against her parents and friends), listened to what they were talking about before Regina nearly left in tears, and made note that Regina planned to see the cricket soon.

* * *

Hook stepped down the creaky stairs of his ship until he was below deck. He picked up a stray bottle of rum passing a shelf on his way to the small room where Maura was being held. The door swung open so rambunctiously that it hit the wall to the side of it, startling Maura, who was sitting in the corner.

"Rum, love?"

"No, thank you." Maura narrowed her eyes and attempted to stretch out her legs, still bound at the ankles and wrists.

"Suit yourself," Hook shrugged and took another generous drink.

"When is she going to let me go?"

"Not any time soon, I'm afraid," Cora appeared in the doorway, walking into the room to stand alongside Hook. "I guessed correctly, and after watching my daughter, you _are_ the perfect pawn in this."

"I still don't quite understand."

"You don't have to, dear, that's the beauty of it," Cora smiled. "With a snap of my fingers, I can look like you, and all is set into motion. Only, for the time being, I don't have to look like _you_."

"Who, then?" Hook asked quietly.

"My daughter," Cora answered.

* * *

"I know it's late, but I was hoping we could talk."

Archie nodded and opened his door wider, unknowingly letting in the woman who would lead to Regina's downfall.

* * *

A loud and violent _thud_ just beyond the room where she was being held pulled Maura from her not-so-peaceful sleep. An unfamiliar voice**–**a man, _another captive?_–was pleading with Hook and Cora as they neared the room where Maura was being held. She got up on her knees and shuffled to the door, pressing a tentative ear to it in a vain attempt to listen. The door burst open just as Maura was able to listen and she was pushed backward, landing hard on her ass, watching as they opened the door and threw the new man in. His glasses fell to the floor and cracked a bit on the edge, but that was obviously the least of his worries.

"So Cora, who is this lad?"

"Dr. Hopper is his name, I believe," Cora replied. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes as Archie reached for his glasses, hurriedly slipping them on as she continued. "The plan has been set into motion, and it won't be long now."

"You're sabotaging Regina," Archie said quietly. "Everyone will think she's guilty, but she's becoming a better woman. She'll prove you wrong."

Cora chuckled, though nothing was very funny, "I'm only doing what I have to."

Archie turned to Maura and offered her a small sympathetic smile, then turned his attention back to Cora and Hook, "Fine, do what you have to**–**let her go, she has nothing to do with this!"

"On the contrary, my dear doctor. That's very noble of you, but that isn't going to happen."

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Hook, and the shuffling of their feet became distant until their footsteps echoed from on deck and eventually disappeared. Maura sat in the middle of the floor, fiddling with the binds that held her wrists together, her lip quivering. Archie took note and, even though his wrists were also bound, put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

Maura shook her head, taking a deep breath, "Last time I was tied up, I**–**I was almost killed."

"We're not going to die," Archie began. "My friends will come for us, trust me."

Maura nodded and continued to pick at her restraints.

* * *

"Jane?"

The knocking became a pounding, like someone was issuing a warrant for Jane's arrest. Jane yawned and rubbed her eyes, stepping out from under her warm comforter and swinging the door open. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail after she opened the door.

Jane yawned again, "Emma, what the hell is goin' on?"

"There's been a murder," Emma said quietly. "A guy I kn**–**a friend of mine, he's dead."

Jane's eyes became wide, "What?!"

Emma nodded, "Yeah, there's been a lot of weird shit going on lately, but I didn't think..." she trailed off, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Listen, I could really use your help on this. I need to keep this contained; I can't have everyone in town thinking that there's someone on a killing spree. I just need you and Maura to help me on**–**wait, where's Maura?"

Jane turned toward the bed that she had just realized was empty.

'Maura' had just knocked on the door of the Mills mansion. The door opened and Maura, arms tucked behind her back, head tilted, smiled, "Good morning, Madame Mayor."

Regina rolled her eyes and attempted to shut the door.

Maura inched her foot forward, providing a very effective block. The door recoiled and Regina kept it open, a hand on her hip.

"For the mayor, you aren't very hospitable."

"What exactly is it that you want, Miss Isles?"

Maura shrugged, "I was hoping that you and I could get to know each other."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "What exactly are you suggesting?"

"I was simply wondering if you and I could be friends."

"Friends?" Regina repeated. Her tone was half mocking, half surprise, and she fought the urge to laugh in the other woman's face. "I don't have time for friends, Miss Isles. Local government is very involved, and I rarely have a moment to myself. How long will you be in town, anyway?"

"As long as it takes," Maura answered quietly.

Regina shut the door again, hoping the slam would convey her message more clearly. In spite of the rejection, Maura smiled to herself and strode off of the mayor's property, a curious Regina eying her from the window in the living room.

* * *

Snow and Charming had insisted that even after the interrogation, Emma was to visit Gold at his pawn shop. Being a seasoned homicide detective, Jane had joined them, but when they reached the pawn shop, Emma directed her to stay outside.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but things have gotten...messy lately, and I think it'd be better if you stayed out here."

Jane sighed and tucked her hands in her pockets, "Fine, _fine_. I'll stay out here."

When they entered Gold's shop, he gestured to Jane through the window.

"What is she doing here?" Gold asked. "Do you wish to bring the entire town down?"

"Look, Gold, she's a cop, and I can't push her away, because she won't stop until she gets answers."

Gold limped to the window where he eyed Jane suspiciously, and then drew the blinds, much to Jane's chagrin. Jane leaned against the building, arms crossed, until she spotted Maura walking across the street. She shouted and waved her down, then ran to talk to her.

"Maura, where the hell have you been all day? I called you earlier."

"Out," Maura answered.

"Out?" Jane repeated. She shook her head. "Nevermind**–**did you find anything out?"

Maura reluctantly shook her head, "No. The people seem reluctant to tell me anything."

"Okay, look, there's been a murder," her voice lowered and she checked around the street; aside from the occasional passerby, it was empty, like usual.

"A murder?" Maura asked. She pressed a hand to her chest in feigned surprise.

Jane nodded and put her hands to her hips, and her voice lowered significantly, "Yeah, a Dr. Hopper**–**Emma and that waitress, Ruby, found him this morning. They suspect it was the mayor. They're looking in to it right now, but until then, avoid her like the plague, got it?"

Maura nodded, "_Of course_."

Across the street, the door to Gold's pawn shop dinged and Emma nearly threw the door off of its hinges. Mary Margaret and David stalked after her as she rushed down the street. Jane took note of the chaos, patting Maura's arm before she began to run and catch up with Emma and the others.

Jane shouted, "Look, I gotta go. Text me if you find anything, alright?"

Maura nodded, though realistically, she wasn't going to.

* * *

"Emma, where are you going?"

Jane was struggling to keep up with Emma, who would slow down, then speed up at uneven speeds. Jane finally caught up to her and clutched her arm, stopping her long enough to hold her eyes.

"She did it, Jane. I saw her do it, and now I'm going to arrest her."

"_Emma,_" Snow nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Saw _who_ do _what_? Emma, what the hell is going on?"

"Regina!" Emma spat out, "sh**–**she killed Archie."

"Emma!" Snow repeated. She uncrossed her arms and sternly took Emma by the wrist, leading her away from Charming and Jane. They went ahead enough that Jane would be out of earshot. "You can't just arrest Regina, Emma. There's a chance that Jane will see something she won't be able to keep quiet about."

"She'll stay in the car, then. Look, I have to arrest her. She's dangerous."

"I hope you're right about arresting her."

"If I can't arrest her, I'll do what I can."

* * *

Jane leaned against the hood of Emma's squad car, sipping a particularly bitter coffee that Ruby had given her from the diner. Emma had instructed her to stay there, much her to disappointment, but Jane had neither reason nor the power to get involved with whatever investigation was going on, so she had no choice but to stay put while Emma, Mary Margaret, and David walked up to the mayoral mansion. Regina opened the door with a small smile, but was greeted by a less-than trusting Charming family, "Miss Swan, I assume you're here to apologize."

"I saw you do it."

Regina's hope had faded, as did her smile, "What?"

"I saw it**–**you choked the life out of Archie."

"What are you talking about, how is that even possible?

"Magic," Charming cut in.

"You us**–**"

"I saw what happened, and it was _you_."

"Gold, he helped you. You're going to trust _him_ of all people when he's probably the one behind all this?"

Snow's voice softened, but her exterior remained cold, "We didn't trust him. That's why _Emma_ used magic instead."

Regina shrugged, "I must have you taught you _something_, then,"

"What does that mean?" Snow asked, brows knitted.

Regina turned to Snow, sneering, "Well, my dear Snow, your daughter wanted to learn how to properly use the magic that you've blatantly ignored that she possesses, and it appears she's actually learned something."

"Emma, is this true?"

Emma reluctantly nodded, turning toward the two elder Charmings, who groaned in unison.

"Remember what we've told you: magic _always_ comes with a price."

Emma rolled her eyes at the words she had heard over and over again, then turned back to Regina, "Yeah**–**well that's a price we're both going to have to pay."

"How's that?"

Emma sighed, "_Henry_. He believed in you. His heart's gonna break. That's both our prices."

"No. I will _not_ let you poison Henry against me."

Emma said with a hint of superiority, "That's an interesting word choice**–**since you already _did_."

Emma took off first, walking quickly down the pathway on Regina's front lawn. Snow and Charming followed as Regina took off after their daughter, keeping their distance, but still following. "I wanna see him. He deserves to hear my side of the story**–**he's _my_ _son_!"

At hearing those words, Emma lost it. She turned back frantically, seeing the shattered woman in front of her, "He is not, he is _mine_! And after this, you're not getting anywhere near him. _Do it_!"

The Blue Fairy appeared from the bushes, but Regina had noticed her before. Even under her Storybrooke identity as Mother Superior, you would always notice the woman, in spite of her quiet nature. Her hand flew up quicker than she realized, bitterly reliving the day that Snow captured her in the woods. Regina had learned to never think that Snow never had something up her sleeve. The orb of magic swirled around her hand**–**to Emma and Jane's amazement alike**–**as she bitterly turned to the two Charmings, who were terrified of a small amount of fairy dust. Regina fought the urge to laugh in their faces at that, "Did you _really_ think that would work again?" She tossed the orb at their feet and they jumped back, wide-eyed. Jane stood from her position against the cruiser and stepped up to the beginning of the walkway, confused, with coffee still in hand.

_And now,_ Regina thought, turning to Emma, _that insolent daughter._

"_You,_" Regina pointed to Emma, "You will _not_ keep _my_ son from _me_!

Emma was thrown through the air, skidding across the cold cement of Regina's walkway, grunting when she collided with it. Regina stood at her stoop, arms outstretched, while Snow and Charming rushed to Emma's side. Emma braced herself against her arm while Snow took her arm and raised her off the ground. Regina's voice cut through the momentary silence. "_So much for fairy dust_."

Regina walked off from her stoop, approaching Emma like a predator approached its prey. Snow stood by her daughter, frozen. Regina said teasingly, "Maybe some of your new found magic can save you now."

Emma struggled to catch her breath, "I don't need it**–**I already won. There's _no way_ Henry will swallow your lies about Archie now." Blue and Charming were beginning to close off around Regina as she glanced around, stepping away from Emma, and suddenly regretting her actions. Instead of the expression on her face moments before, she felt remorse for what she had just done.

Emma continued, too proud to give up, "You can pretend all you want, but we know how you are. And who you will _always_ be."

Regina stopped for a few moments, considering her options. _A) Give myself up and confess to something I'm not guilty for, and lose Henry forever; B) Fight the Charming family again and see how that could play out, but still lose Henry in the process; C) Run. _Naturally, option B appealed to Regina the most, thinking of how it felt back in her land when she drove the knife through Snow White's chest, but took the easy way out for the first time in her life, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Emma stepped back, stunned.

* * *

Jane's coffee cup had long since dropped from her shaking hands, coffee spilling over her boots and darkening the ground around her feet.

"What the hell was that?!"


	4. Spellbinding

_**a/n:** Can I just take this moment to say that the most recent episode (The Queen is Dead) was absolutely phenomenal?! I thought it was amazing, and it's getting really good (no surprise there). I'm still in post–OUAT (and Paleyfest) mode (and it's Friday, can you believe that?) and everything is so sdjdlkjjwl;akk to summarize it perfectly. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one. More chapters to come soon~  
_

* * *

_"Mother Superior!"_

Snow's surprised screech didn't stop Mother Superior from what she was doing; Jane repeated her outraged question over and over, repeatedly asking Emma what was going on. When several minutes passed, Mother Superior had had enough of the detective's accusations. She walked past Charming, stood beside Emma, in front of Jane, and pulled her wand seemingly out of nowhere, and waved it over Jane's body. Jane's eyes fluttered and she mumbled incoherently, then fell to the ground. Emma caught her by the shoulders just before her back collided with the cement, slipping under Jane's armpits and pushing her upright.

"Looks like Mother Superior jumped the gun," Emma remarked, glancing at her unconscious friend, "the hell did you do?!"

Mother Superior suppressed an eye roll, "It's a simple enchantment; she'll forget everything that has happened in the last hour or so, no recollections of anything that occurred here or how she came to be unconscious." she shrugged. "Just to cover our tracks for the time being."

Emma grunted and attempted to drag the incapacitated detective down the walkway, "Fine**–**Mary Margaret, David, you wanna give me some help here?"

David jogged to open the door to the back seat of the squad car. Emma tried as comfortably as she could manage to put Jane in the back seat, and buckle her in. Her head dropped to her chest when Emma clicked in the seatbelt and the blonde sighed.

"That solves our problem for now," Snow said quietly. "Now what do we do about Regina?"

The Charming family and Mother Superior had been so preoccupied with Regina and Jane that they hadn't noticed a certain blonde imposter hidden around the block, who had witnessed the entire confrontation.

"Yes, indeed, darling Snow**–**what _will_ you do about Regina?"

Emma started the cruiser while Snow, Charming, and Mother Superior stalked off back to the sheriff station while Jane slept peacefully in the back seat.

* * *

Regina had watched from her car in the driver's side mirror when Henry clutched Emma tightly, undoubtedly receiving the news that his mother**–**the woman who loved him since birth, who raised him as her own, who took him in when Emma forced him out of her life**–**was a murder. She watched and cried, praying that no one would witness their former Evil Queen have a breakdown in the driver's seat of her Mercedes. She knew for the time being, she wasn't safe on the streets; then again, she didn't have many other options, did she? She drove her Mercedes to the woods, parking it in just enough so that it was hidden, and disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke for the second time that day. She went back to the foyer of her mansion, locked all of t he doors and windows, and generously poured herself a large glass of brandy. The knock to her door pulled her out of her reverie; surely it would be another Charming, or one of their allies, coming to rub her face in the murder accusation. She checked her watch: 11:13. Regina had long since kicked off her boots, and decided to tiptoe to the door when the knocking persisted. When she peeked through the peephole, she resisted the urge to repeat the events of the day, thrusting the intruder off of her property and out of her life.

"Madame Mayor, it's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same," Regina grumbled.

"I take that in stride," Maura replied. Her hands were behind her back once again, but she pulled them out and revealed a large bottle of expensive French wine. "I heard the rumours and**–**"

"Don't," Regina warned. "I'm about three seconds from closing the door on you once _again_, Miss Isles."

Maura narrowed her eyes, "You're innocent. I thought in this situation**–**if not _all_**–**you could really use a friend." Maura noted the defiant look in Regina's eyes, that clearly said _maybe when hell freezes over, _so she handed her the wine, and began to walk away.

Regina took the wine glanced at the floor, defeated, "Miss Isles?" She called from the door. Maura turned and Regina continued, "I wouldn't oppose to you staying for a glass."

* * *

When Hook comes in with their food later that day – Cora hasn't done it, and Maura doubts that she ever will – he is drunk on the bourbon he had conjured up before travelling to Neverland. He unceremoniously dropped the two trays of various dishes on a small table in the corner of the room, and naturally, he stirs up conversation, to everyone's distaste.

"You know, Maura, it's a shame that we met in such an unpleasant fashion; generally, when women are tied at the wrists, I prefer to do much more enjoyable things," Hook chuckled to himself while Maura sneered at him. "Alas, this is how it must be. For now, at least." He winked at her.

"Why doesn't _she_ ever deliver our meals?" Maura asked, "Or is she just too dignified to do that, unlike yourself?"

Archie frantically looked at Maura, then to Hook, then back to Maura, as if he were the bystander in one of those children's movies where they wait for a fight to breakout. Hook had his back turned, humming something about a jolly fisherman, until Maura's words sunk in. In a flash, he was on her – with more functionality than any drunk she had ever seen – pulling her up off the floor by her wrists and shoving her up against the wall of the isolated room, her back colliding with a hollow thump. The air was temporarily whisked from her lungs, surprised by the Captain's sudden movement.

Archie was on the floor several feet away, hands raised in a defensive, pleading motion, "Don't hurt her; if you wanna hurt anyone, hurt _me_!"

Hook was well beyond her barrier of personal space,his face inches away and his breath a distinct stench of bourbon and various roasted food, "Let me tell you a little something, Maura," he ignored her pinched up nose reacting to his breath, the way her eyes traveled up and down his face–he was only about four inches away–attempting to predict his next move (it's a shame you can't predict the moves of a pirate). "Cora, that Crocodile, they may be powerful, but they are _cowards_: they hide behind their magic, under a façade of authority, but in reality, they'll always be the people they once were. The man who ran from the front, the miller's daughter. Pirates, we may thieve, pillage, and marauder, but we are honest. I don't hide behind magic, I don't take people's hearts," Hook paused, smirking, "Well, not _always_. I'm the most honest of all, and I can tell by the look in your eyes that you know I'm right about that."

He lifted his hooked hand and stabbed it into the wall beside Maura's head, eliciting a shriek from her, chipping the wood from the wall as he pulled out his hook as quickly as he stabbed it in. His hands fluttered over her collarbone, just shy of touching the swells of her breasts. "Unless you'd like that right over your pretty little chest, I'd advise you don't play any more games. Understand?"

Maura nodded.

"I'm glad we had this talk."

The door slammed behind Hook and Maura slowly slid back down to the floor, watery eyes and all. She felt the hot tears hit her cheeks, just as she felt Archie's gaze on her. She kept her eyes focused on the door.

"Tell me, Archie, what exactly do you do for a living?" Maura asked, "whe–when they brought you in here, I think they mentioned you were a doctor of some sorts?"

Archie nodded, "Psychiatrist."

"I'm a medical examiner," Maura turned to Archie and smiled, though it was a grim smile at best.

Archie attempted shifting forward, but only found himself even more uncomfortable than before, but continued nonetheless, "That's fascinating–what brought you to that?"

Maura shrugged, "Childhood interest–but please, doctor, no analyzations quite yet." She flashed him a small smile and he quietly chuckled.

"Archie, can I ask you something else?"

He nodded.

"Why me?"

Archie glanced down, as if he wished to voice the same question, "I wish I knew."

* * *

Jane woke with a start, jolting up from her position in a..._jail cell_? Luckily, she wasn't incarcerated, in fact, it was just the opposite: a stern-looking Mary Margaret and David stood over Jane in the bunk, arms crossed, reminiscent of parents who were waiting to ground their child. Mary Margaret placed a relieved hand to her chest and sighed, "She's awake."

"What happened?" Jane hesitantly asked.

Mary Margaret faltered for an answer, "You, ah..."

David quickly saved face, "You passed out. Must have...you know, over-exerted yourself, with all that coffee."

Jane pressed a hand to her temple and rubbed, feeling the sudden headache coming, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She sat upright and David and Mary Margaret went into David's office while Jane pulled out her phone.

_No received messages._

"Where the hell has Maura been?" Jane mumbled to herself.


	5. Fallen Books

_**a/n:**__ Sorry sorry sorry I feel like this has taken forever. I've been on March Break the last week and I've been, well, on break. I wasn't really in the mood to write so I haven't been but I'm gonna try and update as quickly as I can (without sacrificing quality). Anyways I hope this chapter is alright and I hope you faithful readers enjoy it. This will take place during the episode The Outsider (tweaked to fit, so like all chapters, it won't be exactly the same) but it's a bit short so I apologize. Thanks to all who have reviewed~_

* * *

For what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon, the phone that sat in Maura's blazer pocket vibrated, unnerving the woman who didn't know how to operate it. Maura shifted in her seat and Regina raised a brow, nodding to her.

"Something important?"

Maura shrugged, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"If you need to take a call, be my guest," Regina replied. The phone vibrated as if timed to that sentence, and Maura shifted again, resisting the urge to set the phone aflame in her pocket. "If I'm counting correctly that's the seventh time your phone has gone off. It's probably your..._detective_ friend. Please, if you need to step outside, I don't mind."

Maura abruptly stood, "I think that's a marvelous idea." The phone vibrated an eighth time and Maura swatted at her pocket, chuckling as she rushed out of the mansion door. Regina sat in her living room, baffled at the woman who had just left. Maura rushed off of the lawn and across the street, in the smallest and most remote alley she could find. She leaned against the wall and pulled out the vibrating device from her pocket, clicking an array of buttons and groaning in _distaste_ until she heard a voice on the other line.

"Maura?"

Maura's brow furrowed and she grumbled, "_What kind of sorcery_–" as the voice on the other end continued to speak. She glanced around and saw a man walking down the empty street with the same device in hand, and copied the way he held it.

"Hello?"

"Maura, where the _hell_ have you been? I've been calling you for hours!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so urgent," Maura replied curtly.

"Look, Maura, something really fishy is going on here," Jane's voice dropped as she checked over her shoulder in the cell to look for either Mary Margaret or David, but found no one, and breathed a sigh of relief, "I think they drugged me or something; I have coffee spilled all over my boots and the bottom of my jeans and I don't remember how I did it and I woke up in the station. You need to meet me at the inn, we have to talk about this."

Maura nodded, though she hadn't been listening to a word Jane said. She was more focused on the Captain who stood in front of her in the alley, snapping his fingers, "I'll be there soon. Okay. Bye."

Maura clicked an array of buttons before hanging up and shoved the phone back in her pocket with an annoyed sigh, all while glaring at Hook. "What the hell are you doing here? Rumplestiltskin will see you, not to mention the other townspeople, and you can't exactly have the element of surprise in broad daylight, Hook."

He shrugged, "I needed information. And to inform you that our lovely little captives are getting restless."

Maura clasped her hands in front of her, "Hook, are you telling me you can't manage a _cricket_ and a simple _woman_?"

Hook raised a suggestive brow, "I can certainly handle a woman," Maura groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm simply telling you that they want answers that only _you_ can give."

Maura sighed in defeat, "If you must, tell those simpletons I'll be on the ship tonight."

Hook nodded and began to walk away.

"And where, exactly, are _you_ going?"

"I have business to attend to," Hook said quietly.

* * *

"Sorry, th–the library's not open yet."

"I'm not here for the books, love."

"You–you're the one who broke into my cell at the Queen's palace."

"You wanted to kill Rumplestiltskin."

"Oh, I still do. But right now, I'll settle for _you_."

Belle had two options: fight or flight. She chose both. She shoved over a cart of books and they tumbled over Hook, knocking him to the ground, and she bolted to the door, pushed it open with all of the adrenaline she possessed, and ran out into the street. Hook would likely chase her, but he wouldn't be able to do much damage in the open where he would be exposed. Belle sprinted out of the library doors and turned onto the street, turned to run as fast as she could manage in her shoes, only to shriek upon bumping into someone she presumed to be Hook.

"_Whoa_, what's the matter?"

Belle attempted to gather her thoughts coherently, and instead ended up glancing back and forth like an insane woman. She managed to keep herself together and sputtered, "There's a man–he's trying to kill me! Please, you have to help me." She clutched desperately at Jane's blazer, as if it were the only thing that would keep her safe and grounded. Belle pointed to the library and Jane unholstered her gun, and held it at her side as she approached the old building. Belle followed close behind her and ended up clutching Jane's free hand when she opened the door to the library.

"Here?" Jane whispered. Belle nodded.

When they stepped inside, bookshelves began falling to the ground, scattering old and new pages alike on the dusty floor, each shelf hitting another like a domino. Hook emerged and stood atop a fallen shelf, stomping on each book as he passed them. His hook gleamed in the light, much like his wicked smile, directed at Jane.

"I didn't think you'd bring a friend, love."

Jane raised her gun and pointed it at Hook, who was pacing from one shelf to the next, furrowing her brows when she noticed his hook.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"


	6. Walkie-Talkie

_**a/n:** Sorry this took so long!_

* * *

The hook gleamed in the dim light of the library, and it was all Jane could focus on. She kept her gun pointed and poised at Hook as he offered her a garish smile.

"Captain Hook, my love."

"Captain Hook?" Jane repeated. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward a bit. Belle stood at the entrance, ready to leave at any given time, "Are you kidding me right now? What, you got a record or something?" Jane chuckled sarcastically.

Hook rolled his eyes, "I'd hate to have to cut out that pretty little heart of yours. Just give me the girl."

Jane stepped back and glanced to Belle, placing a protective hand on her shoulder, "She's not going anywhere. And neither are you. Hands up."

"If you insist," Hook groaned.

And suddenly, he was gone,, the only trace of him ever being there the disappearing cloud of purple smoke where he had stood.

Jane felt as if she had experienced one of those _blink–and–you'll–miss–it moments_ while watching a movie. She turned on her heel and examined the room, finding only herself, Belle, and a messy library. She holstered her gun and crossed her arms, and her confusion rapidly grew.

* * *

Hook landed with a _thud _on the gravelly rooftop, his hook nearly jabbed him in the side when his body collided with the pavement and he let out a small groan.

Cora cracked her neck as the smoke enveloped her form, the pencil skirt and blonde curls being traded in for dark red lipstick, a dark gown, and a tightly tied hairstyle.

"What the hell was that for?" Hook demanded.

Cora shrugged but smiled at him as he stood, "You were about to get arrested, in case you failed to realize."

"I would've gotten out of it."

She scoffed and stepped over to the edge of the rooftop. She watched as Jane passed through the alley below, frantically calling Emma. A smile crossed her face, "You will get your crocodile, Hook. In time. Before that, you must not go wandering around Storybrooke enacting your revenge before we have a chance to plan it out. Don't seek out the girl, Hook; let _her_ come to you. Now that she knows what exactly it is that you want, I have no doubt that she will find you." Cora chuckled as she watched Belle wander the empty street on shaky limbs, "Looks can be deceiving. She's a fighter."

* * *

"You're the detective, right?"

Jane turned to the source of the quiet voice and found a child. She nodded, "Yeah, I am. You must be Henry."

Henry nodded and smiled, "I need to warn you."

"Warn me?" Jane chuckled uneasily and shoved her hands in her pockets, "about what, kid?"

"You need to help us. Everyone in town is in danger!"

_"Henry!"_

Jane cocked her head at a shrieking Mary Margaret.

Henry's eyes widened. Mary Margaret gestured to him and lead him away from Jane. She knelt down in from of him and grasped both of his shoulders. She looked at him sternly, "Henry, you can not speak to that woman."

"Why not? She can help; she's a friend of Emma's, and–"

"Everyone in town voted, and it was unanimous, Henry. We will find a better way to rid Storybrooke of Cora and Hook."

Mary Margaret went back to her table and Jane–sensing tension–had already left the diner. Henry noticed this and followed her as subtly as he could. When Jane turned the corner by the diner Henry rushed and picked up his pace until he caught up to her. Henry nearly bumped into her but managed to stop her.

"Detective Rizzoli, wait!"

She turned, brows raised, "Yeah?"

He shrugged off his backpack and it landed on the concrete below his feet with a dull thud; notebooks shifting, supplies jumping. Henry zipped open the bag and thrust his hand in, blindly reaching around until he pulled out a small orange and black walkie–talkie and held it out for Jane.

"Channel three," He said expectantly, "after dinner."

Jane reluctantly took it and nodded, bewildered at the adolescent boy who had picked up his backpack and walked back to the diner. She stuck the walkie–talkie in her blazer pocket and shrugged it off.

* * *

It took Jane a second to realize that the voice she heard in her small room at Granny's was not from the television, but from the walkie–talkie Henry had given her. She padded over to the coat rack and fetched the walkie–talkie from her blazer pocket, then clicked the red button at the side. Jane walked back to her bed and plopped down on the mattress.

"Okay, kid, I'm here."

"Are you alone? Over."

Jane stifled the chuckle that threatened to come out of her, and as juvenile as she thought the entire concept was, responded, "Ye–yeah, I am. Over."

"We need your help, before it's too late. Over."

Jane crossed her legs on her bed and furrowed her brow, "You said that at the diner. Explain. Over."

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but...this town is different. Everyone isn't who they appear to be and–"

"Okay, Henry, listen, I don't have time for this."

The line fell silent.

"Hello?"

"Over," he prompted in a whisper.

Jane rolled her eyes. For an eleven–year–old, he was pretty serious, "I don't have time for this. Over."

"You have to believe me, I think you're the only one who can help Emma and Snow defeat Cora and Hook! Over."

"Hook?" Jane paused, "Scruffy beard, horrible attitude, hook from a hand, as in Captain Hook from Peter Pan?...over."

"That's him."

Jane scratched her head. What the hell is going on in this town? "I–I saw him today. Damn, you aren't lying, are you? Over."

"Everyone should be asleep soon," Henry hesitantly began, "Do you know where the trail in the forest is? Over."

"I think so."

Henry fell silent for the second time.

Jane groaned, "Over!"

Henry laughed quietly, "Meet me there in twenty minutes. Over."

* * *

Jane tucked her hands in her pockets as another gust of the midnight wind fell over her.

"Detective Rizzoli?"

Jane jogged over to the voice at the beginning of the trail. "Henry, hey. Why was it so important that we talked out here?"

Henry shrugged, "No one can listen for long without being noticed. Plus, I figured you were getting sick of saying 'over'." He smiled and they began walking. "We can sit at the well, it isn't very far."

* * *

"You expect me to believe that all of the people in Storybrooke are fairy tale characters who have been transported here from the Enchanted Forest via a curse cast by The Evil Queen?"

Henry nodded and closed the book.

"Well, that accounts for the cheesy name," Jane remarked with a shrug, "but how–I mean, what I am supposed to do about this? How can I help Emma stop Cora and Hook? Not to mention anyone else who may come from beyond the looking glass."

"Emma is the Saviour," Henry began, "you're a friend of Emma's, and you two are so similar that you may be able to find the strength inside of yourself that will help us. Please. No one else is listening!"

Jane chuckled, "What about Emma, did she find that strength?"

Henry smiled and nodded, "She broke the curse. And fought a dragon. I don't expect you to believe me, Detective. Just please, please consider it. We don't have much time."

* * *

Jane opened the door to her and Maura's room and kicked off her muddy boots with a huff. Maura was sitting on her bed, cross-legged in a simple pair of pajamas. She narrowed her eyes at Jane when she entered, holding back the sneer that threatened to break the surface of her facade.

"Where were you?"

"You won't believe this, Maura, I've had the _weirdest_ day. This afternoon I ran into a perp who called himself Captain Hook–" Maura's head shot up and her mouth fell open, "–yeah, _wild_, right? And that isn't even the weirdest part. He actually had a hook for a hand. But he escaped, I have no idea where he went."

_I won't have to kill her quite yet,_ Cora mused.

"And then that kid, Henry–Emma's son–tells me to meet up with him, and he feeds me a bunch of bullshit about this curse and how his mom is the Saviour and the mayor is the Evil Queen. Can you believe that?" Jane fell on her bed and sighed.

"No, I can't," Maura lied.


	7. Ship

_**a/n:** this took forever oops I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed!_

* * *

Henry took several tentative steps up to the apartment and slipped the key in to the lock, opening the creaking door as quietly as he could manage. The entire apartment, littered with the Charming family, was fast asleep, to his advantage. He tiptoed up the staircase to his bedroom and threw his bag down on the bed, and unbeknownst to him, Emma's eyes popped open. She checked her phone beside her, the light invading the darkened room.

"The _hell_ is the kid doing out at this hour?" She grumbled.

* * *

Henry had just settled in his bed when he heard the static crackle from the walkie–talkie.

Jane's line was still open, and she was talking about him. Regina had taught him not to eavesdrop, but he had long since abandoned that moral ever since he got in the curse–breaking business. Operation Cobra had proved that children never ceased to eavesdrop, no matter how much chastising they got from their parents. He snatched the walkie–talkie from his backpack and settled back on his bed, crossing his legs and listening.

"I think that kid needs help," Jane sighed.

Henry's brows knit together and he frowned.

"Help?" Maura repeated.

Jane nodded and fiddled with her nails, "Yeah, you know, he believes everyone in town is a fairy tale character!"

"You don't say," Maura said quietly.

_There, there it was,_ Henry realized _– the change in the timbre, and he guessed, the noticeable change in Maura's posture._

"It's a shame, really," Maura sighed.

"What is?"

Maura chuckled, as if it were completely obvious, "That I have to kill you."

Emma had just gotten up the stairs to confront Henry when he came sliding out of his bedroom, but not before knocking over a small bedside table and lamp on the way out.

"_Emma_!" He screeched. His eyes were wide in the dim hall, alarming Emma more than anything.

"Jeez, kid, what is it? And where have you been?!"

"Shh, just listen!" Henry held up the walkie–talkie and Emma crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Maura stood from her position on the bed and put her hands on her hips, "Now then, are you going to go easily or are we going to have to–"

Jane scrambled off of the bed and sprinted for her jacket, and drew her gun.

Maura smiled, though her tone was less–than pleased, "I thought so."

Jane's eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?"

"You're the one who spent all that time with my grandson. Didn't he tell you?"

Jane sighed and inhaled deeply. She had just spent over an hour with Henry, and he had given her the down low of everyone in Storybrooke. Jane thought quickly, _There's him, then there's Emma, who's his mom, and then there's her mom, Snow Whit–wait, no, that's wrong–Henry, then there's Regina, then her mother is..._

"Cora, right?

She smiled widely, "You're getting the hang of this! I'm surprised I haven't come up in conversation with your little...accomplice." Cora clapped her hands together and Maura's body disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Jane blinked wildly, keeping her gun drawn, and began backing herself into the corner of the room. When Cora emerged, she chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about your friend; she's fine. Though I can't say the same for you."

Jane pinched her eyes shut for a moment, telling herself quietly, "This is a dream, we crashed the car on the way from Boston, I'm in a coma, this isn't real."

"Dear, this is _very_ real."

* * *

"We have to get to the inn before Cora kills Jane!" Henry screeched. He followed Emma down the steps of the apartment as she rushed outside, nearly knocking the front door down as she rushed out on to the street.

"No, kid," Emma called back, sprinting to her yellow bug, "_I_ have to. You're staying home, got it?"

Henry resisted the urge to stomp his foot, but nodded as Emma sped away on the empty street. The inn wasn't far, to her advantage.

* * *

"Tell me where Maura is," Jane said reasonably quietly, "and I won't shoot you."

Cora rolled her eyes, "Dear, you won't get a chance to, I'm afraid."

Cora's hand raised the slightest bit and Jane's gun disappeared from her hands. In a moment of bewilderment that left her vulnerable, Jane was thrown up against the wall of her room with a loud _thud, _glaring at Cora who stood across the room with a wide grin.

"I hate to do this."

"Really?" Jane questioned, "cause it doesn't seem like you hate it."

Cora shook her head and stalked across the room, stopping when she was in front of Jane, "The only thing I'm truly regretting is that you can't help your poor damsel in distress."

Cora brought her hand to Jane's throat, her nails digging in to the skin of Jane's neck. Her hand closed around Jane's throat and she squeezed. Jane attempted to bring her hands up to try and stop Cora's actions, but found herself unable to. She blinked repeatedly as her vision was beginning to go and Cora's grip was becoming relentless.

A bang came at the door, "Jane? Jane, are you in there?!"

_Her again?_ Cora thought with distaste.

The door frame began cracking and Cora knew that by the time Emma would get in the room, she wouldn't have time to finish off both Jane and the blonde without creating an even bigger scene than before. She took her hand away from Jane's throat and put her hands to her hips.

"Another time, dear."

Cora was gone into thin air.

The door nearly flew across the room, hanging off of the hinges by the time Emma was through with it. Her eyes were wide, "Jane! Jesus, Jane, are you all right?"

Jane coughed and sagged to the ground, but she nodded, "Yeah, I'm–I'm good. But Maura..."

Emma nodded, "Cora has her."

* * *

Maura sighed and tapped her feet against the planks of wood, "I've never experienced a situation in which I've felt as...out of sorts as I do now."

"I think you're experiencing boredom," Archie commented, attempted to adjust the glasses atop his nose with his hands bound, "It's common in this type of situation. We've been aboard the ship for days, I'm more surprised we didn't get seasickness from the constant rocking, back and forth. Back and forth, back and for–"

"Doctor Hopper?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't stop I'm going to be sick."

"Sorry," Archie smiled.

Footsteps echoed above them and Maura's lip quivered. Her voice went quiet, "How long will they keep us here? We serve no purpose to them."

Archie shrugged, "I'm not sure."

The footsteps echoed, but it was the fact that they weren't the heavy boot of Hook or the commanding heels of Cora that caught Maura's attention; the footsteps were tentative, secretive, almost adventurous. When the mystery person's footsteps descended the stairs, Maura held her breath._ Please don't let it be Cora._

_"Belle?"_

"Friend of yours?" Maura asked.

"We don't have time, Hook could be back any minute," Belle dropped to her knees in front of the two captives and began untying their bounds. Maura rubbed her chaffed skin when the ties were finally off, Archie helping the woman to her feet, "Go back to town, find Rumplestiltskin, and tell him I'm here, okay?"

"You're not coming with us?" Maura asked hurriedly. Archie grasped Maura by her forearm and began leading her out of the ship.

"Belle, please," Archie said quietly, "You're not safe here."

"Neither are you! I've dealt with beasts worse than Hook, and I have a plan, so go," Belle replied. When Archie stalled by the staircase leading to the top of the ship, Belle put her hands on her hips, "Do you hear me? Go!"

Archie nodded and hurried up the staircase, and Maura was already outside.

* * *

_"Belle is where?!"_

Archie put his hands in front of himself, defensive, as Maura stood behind him.

"Mr. Gold, just calm down, she said she had a plan," Archie replied.

Mr. Gold's hand wound around Archie's collar and yanked him forward, "You left her alone on that ship with that man running wild around our town?!"

Maura stepped forward, her tone accusing, "With all due respect, Mr. Gold, Belle is obviously both smarter and stronger than you believe her to be, so if you have any sense at all, you'll go to the docks and find her!"

Gold's grip on Archie's collar loosened and he shoved the man forward, "I'll be seeing you both."

The bell at the door dinged as Gold stormed out and Maura sighed, watching the man leave. "What now?"

"We have to find Emma and the others, tell them what's happening."

Maura nodded and followed Archie out of the store. When the two were walking the streets of Storybrooke, they received less–than–inviting glances from everyone; Archie didn't quite understand why he was subject to them, but he ignored them anyways. After about ten minutes of walking, they found Emma's apartment building and walked up the stairs until they found the door. Archie knocked, not expecting an answer, but found a bewildered Snow White answering the door.

"Archie?!"

All attention turned to the door. Snow was grinning, and dragged the two people into her apartment. Henry pushed past all of them and wrapped his arms around Archie's waist, hugging the doctor tightly. Maura found Jane immediately, and was pulled in to a tight, bone-crushing hug.

"How is this–you were _dead_, Archie!" Emma said. Before anyone could reply, her jaw dropped, "Oh no. _Oh no_."

"What?" Snow asked.

"Regina," Emma ran a hand through her hair, looking remorseful, "We blamed her for all of this, when it wasn't even her!"

"Emma, the damage is done," David sighed.

"Bu–no, I have to fix this. I have to–I don't know, make amends?"

Snow's brows furrowed, "Emma–"

Emma put a hand up, "No, look, I've spent enough time hating her. For one, we _need_ her on our side. And she _is_ good, I know it. It's our fault that we pushed her in the wrong direction. We can't treat her like that–at least I can't anymore."


	8. READ THIS

I've moved this story to Archive Of Our Own, because I'm revamping it and redoing it all together. It can be found here ( /works/946807), and I will be updating there now instead. Also I'll be transferring all of my other stories there too (~eventually).


End file.
